the other ninja
by bookworm108
Summary: A new force is rising with garmadon and *Gasp* the ninja aren't strong enough to defeat them on their own. Can the round up the other ninja intime or will this be the ninja's last battle, will romance bloom or will relationships ruined, Will Cole get over his cake long enough to realise what is in front of him. NINJA/OC's .DISCLAIMER: i only own Jayde and the plot. Title Ideas?
1. NINJA AND ENEMY FORM

Okay people here is the form you will need for your ninja send it in by pm because I am forgetful and won't check the reviews thanks. The elements I need for the good ninja are metal ,water and air and for evil shadows ,nightmares ,illusions and whatever else you can think of. Villans and evil ninja are also needed thanks again

Name :

Gender:

Role :

Element:

Back story:

Do you already know a ninja :

Personality:

Hobbies:

Hair colour and style:

Eye colour:

Figure:

Crush (kai is already taken) :

Casual outfit:

Formal outfit:

Ninja colour (if a ninja):

Weapon :

Friends / allies :

Anything else :

That's about it. If you want to be a spy or something PM me thanks guys …. Uhh I think I've said thanks too many times oh well


	2. Music

Disclaimer – I do not own ninjago or any of the songs used in this fanfic

KAI POV

We sat in the dining room eating breakfast when sensei walked into the room quickly

"My students my brother has acquired new forces and I fear that the 5 of you may not be enough" sensei said

"But uncle what do you mean we won't be enough it's not like we can make more ninjas" Lloyd said

The elderly man sighed "it is time I told you of the rest of you team"

"There's more to our team" jay yelled and the rest of us cringed at the noise

"Yes ninja of music, water, air and metal you must find them before it is too late" sensei warned

"But where do we start sensei" Zane asked

I nodded in agreement "we have no clue where they could be"

"Or how to find them" Cole continued

" I have idea's and you must spit up Cole you look for water here is a lead I'm not sure if it is rite but the spirit smoke told me that I also have addresses for everyone else"

He handed a small slip of paper to everyone I opened mine it read

KAI AND NYA - MUSIC – NINJAGO STADIUM 12:30

"Get there in time and do not fail I fear that this enemy is the strongest we've yet faced"

We bowed to our teacher and left

I grabbed nya on my way out from her room and we headed to ninjago stadium

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

We stood outside the large stadium

"Jayde McKenzie. Hey kai do you think…." Nya trailed off

I nodded .my throat felt like it was closing

Jayde was our best friend before we became ninjas and samurai we were so close as well as our neighbour and class mate. We left without saying goodbye or telling here where we were going

"Do you think she's changed" nya said excitedly

"I don't know what if she's the ninja we have to get" I choked out

"Kai she might not even remember us not to mention your little crush" nya teased "relax lets o in it's almost 12:30"

I looked down at my watch 12:20

"shoot" I said

We quickly went inside the large stadium .this concert was free thank goodness and there just happened to be two seats up the front

The lights dimmed and nya and I prepared for what was to come

"Ladies and gentleman" a voice boomed "Jayde McKenzie" the crowd erupted in cheers as a girl walked out from behind the curtains

She was wearing a red tube top showing of her flat stomach with dark baggy jeans her long brown hair falling down her back, her brown eyes sparkled as she took her place centre stage and a spotlight landed on her

"Hi everyone how you all doing tonight" she said into her microphone connected to her ear

The crowd erupted in cheers again as Jayde laughed

"that's great and it's great to be hear .I'd like to dedicate this first song to boy and his sister who disappeared a long time ago but I still hold close to my heart so I hope you like it" she said before the curtains behind her opened revealing a drummer a guitarist and a guitar sitting on a chair

She grabbed the guitar and strummed it once

The people behind her started to play and then she stepped up the stage

[Taylor swift – I'd lie (but changed a bit)]

"I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colours in his eyes" she sung putting her fingers up to her eyes

"He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong"

"I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favourite songs

And..." she smiles at the crowd that had already gathered at the foot of the stage including me and Nya

"I could tell you his favourite colour's red

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth" the crowd started singing along

"Kai sound familiar" Nya called over the music

"His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie" she sung

My jaw dropped

"He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?"

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine" the crowd was now clapping along to the steady beat

"He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine"

She put her hand into the crowd letting the fans touch her

"I could tell you his favourite colour's red

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie"

"He stands there then walks away

My god if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you..."

As the music slowed she grabbed her guitar again and played it adding a soft sound

"He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything

But my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My god he's beautiful

So I put on my make up

And pray for a miracle"

"Yes I could tell you his favourite colour's red

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him

I'd lie"

The crowd clapped enthusiastically and she did a twirl a wisp of purple surrounding her as she did

My eyes widened

"I think we've found her" I said

Jayde's head whipped to the sound of my voice and her jaw dropped

" well uh now I think that was embarrassing now as that person is sitting in the front row" she said nervously " but I should keep going shouldn't I folks "

They crowd yelled out yes's and yay's as Jayde launched into another song

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

Jayde POV

OMG after all those years they turn up here and hear that song what was I thinking writing about kai. I thought sitting in my dressing room sofa

I sighed the concert was over and I probably never see them again

There was a loud noise from outside my door

"Miss McKenzie cannot see you right now" said my body guard jack

"Please we have to see her "a females voice begged

"We were friends with her when we were kids" said a male's voice

Okay I'll be seeing them much sooner than I thought

"JACK!" I yelled

The door opened instantly "yes Miss McKenzie"

"Jack call me Jayde please and could you let those two you were just talking to in" I said sweetly

"Okay miss ... I mean Jayde" he said closing the door I looked down and examined myself I changed out of my concert gear and was wearing a long white jersey over blue ripped jeans complete with white sneakers. I had my hair up in a side pony tail.

I waited for my friends to come in

"Hey Jayde "said a boy walking in

"Kai" I said launching myself at him he put him arms around me and I felt happy and whole for the first time in a while

I buried my face into Kai's shoulder "I miss you so much" I mumbled

He let go off me and looked at me "we missed you to" he said

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I whirled around to face nya I pulled her into an embrace as well

"It's so good to see you "My smile vanished "but where did you go"

Kai looked at nya "That's a long story" he said

"But it involves you having to come with us now for a while" nya continued

"I don't have another for a month concert so okay"

We walked out the door I was in the middle of my two friends and it felt like old times

"Jack can you tell the boss that I'll be back in time for the next concert in a month" I said to my bodyguard

"But Jayde I am supposed to be looking after you" jack said

I shook my head "I can take care of myself and I got these two as well" I said grabbing their hands

"Okay I'll see you in month "he smiled

"Thanks" I said walking to the exit

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

"So I'm a ninja like you" I asked kai

Nya had left after seeing some guy in blue and Kai had just explained what had happened and why I hadn't seen them I a few years

Kai nodded "I was sure when you showed some of your power in the concert"

I beamed as we approached a ship and my smile faded and I felt the colour drain from my face

"KAI you didn't say anything about a ship" I screamed

I have a huge fear of deep water because my parents had died that way

I froze "its okay Jayde I'm here" he said giving my hand a squeeze

Colour came back into my face but not the way I had hoped

_A little crush won't hurt me_

"Thanks kai" I smiled at him as we boarded the ship

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

YAY first chapie done thanks for the ninja's everyone

Music – Me

Metal – BlackWolfRises

Air – Pegasister1000

Water - Snowstar98

Sorry If I didn't pick you but I DO still need bad guys thx

Review please

NEXT – METAL


	3. Metal

Zane POV

ZANE – METAL – 248 OAKS ROAD – AYESHA NIGHTSHADE

_This is it _I though walking up the stone step toward the mansion of a house

It was quite large looks like a very wealthy family lives here

I knock on the door which was opened by ladies who looked to be in her early 30's

"May I help you" she asked

"Yes I'm looking for an Ayesha nightshade I need to talk to her about some important information" I answered politely

She smiled "okay just a moment" she disappeared for a moment and returned with a young girl around my age with raven black hair.

"I'll leave you two alone" the women said before retreating inside

The girl smile "so who are you "she asked

"My name is Zane I am the ninja of ice and I believe you are the ninja of metal" I said

"You one of those famous ninja "she asked eyes wide

I nodded "and so are you I just need you to come with me to our ship for a while"

Ayesha eyebrows furrowed "I'm not sure if my parents would let me" she smiled "but I can always try right"

I smiled as she ran inside

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

AYESHA POV

"Ayesha darling who's the cute boy outside" my face flushed

"MUM "I yelled

"Sorry sweetie anyway what is it you can't have got rid of him already" my mother is a smart women and always knows when something is up

"Well….. " I flashed he one of my best smiles

"If it's about running off with that boy of yours I think you ARE old enough to take care of yourself"

My jaw dropped "you are the best mother ever" I kissed her cheek "I'll be back later for clothes bye" I ran back out to find Zane leaning against the wall

"Let's go "I said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

Hey guys I'm sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be out soon quick shout out to ASHLEIGH YYYAAAYYY

Next

WATER

Review please


	4. Water

Lilly POV

I twisted my head to see if my follower had gone away … he hadn't .I started running through the ally even though it was midday it was still creepy but hey a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do .whoa did I just use a cheesy line like that .

I shuddered never going to do that again

I saw a flash of colour out of the side of my sapphire eyes. I twisted to see what it was only to find a large man standing behind me with a knife in his hand.

"What a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this" the ugly beast said

My eyes widened "what do you want"

The man replied with an ugly toothy smile and lunged at me

I screamed as loud as I can

"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE" I screamed as I dodged the man's knife

I got backed up against a wall and the man was coming closer

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact of the sharp object

But it never came I looked up to see a man clad in black fighting off the attacker

I winced as the man with a knife was thrown against a wall and was knocked unconscious

"Are you okay" the boy asked taking of his mask

He looked familiar but I couldn't quite remember

"Lilac?" he gasped

"Do I know you" I asked

"It's Cole we were friends a long time ago" he told me

"I'm sorry Cole I don't remember and I go bye Lilly now" I apologised

COLE POV

Lilly then she's … I glanced down at the paper in my hand

COLE – WATER – LILLY BROWN – ALLEY WAY

"Lilly can you come with me for a while" I asked

"Fine but only because you saved me" she said brushing her blond hair out of her eyes

I held my hand out for her to take

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

YAY AIR NEXT I have something up my sleeve for later on in the story make sure you check out the prophecy of nine by BlackWolfRises she is the most amazing author I know

NEXT  
AIR

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Air and Outfits

JAY POV

I had separated from Lloyd a while ago so he could find the ninja of air.

Now I was standing outside an arcade that Lloyd was in, talking to a goddess

" …. And now we can finally see her again" nya finished

"Ha yea…" I said looking into her chocolate eyes. But I was knocked out of my thoughts when a large rush of wind came from inside the arcade

"What was that? " Nya asked

"I don't know "I said running inside to find Lloyd and a girl with blood red hair standing in the middle of the arcade

"I ... I didn't mean to" the girl stuttered with a frightened look of her face

"Its okay it took a while for me and the other ninja to learn how to control our elements" Lloyd said

Tears brimmed in the young girl's unnatural pink eyes "but what if I can't I'm a danger to everyone"

"Come with me … you won't be a danger I swear" Lloyd took a step to the girl

"Are you sure "she asked nervously?

Lloyd smiled and gave a nod. The girl wiped tears from her eyes "thank you .I'm Max"

"Lloyd, the girl dressed in red is nya she's the samurai and the love-struck one beside her is jay" Lloyd said

"HEY" I yelled

Lloyd and max laughed before we walked out to the bounty

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

MAX POV

"Whoa …" was all I could say.

Their ship was huge we walked inside and I could hear the faint sound of music

"You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

But I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark and it's all too quiet

And I can't trust anything now

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake" sung a familiar voice

Jayde McKenzie, my favourite singer/songwriter

"Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't lose you again

Something's made your eyes go cold"

This is the song haunted [Taylor swift]

I turned the corner to find a girl with black hair on a bass guitar and Jayde singing

"Come on, come on, and don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, and don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now, I'm haunted"

The music and vocal stopped when they saw me standing in the doorway

"And you must be air then" the 4 people sitting on the couch turned around

3 of them were wearing ninja suits like Lloyd but a different colour

"That Kai, Cole and Zane "Lloyd said coming up behind me

"And I'm Lilly, water" said the blond girl next to Cole

"Ayesha, metal" said the girl with the bass guitar

"Jayde, music" said well … Jayde

"Oh yea I know who you are I have been to most of your concerts" I said

Jayde laughed "what's your name"

"Oh I'm max, air" I said

An elderly man walked into the room "Lilly, Ayesha, Jayde and Max please come with me"

The girls nodded and we walked into a different room "I am sensei wu, I am the one who called you hear" okay so far so good

The man turned into a golden tornado and whipped around us once he had finished I looked down at myself through my bandana mask thing

Instead of my cream to and green pants I was now wearing a short black dress with two thick cream stripes along the top and long red hair was in a 80's style ponytail and In my hand was a golden whip

"Cool" I looked over at the others and they all had the same dress but different colours

Ayesha had silver strips and a silver bandana she was holding golden twin dagger, her hair was down in a long plait fastened with a band that looked like a strip of metal

Jayde had a purple bandana and purple strips but her hair was in pig tails with a small purple tiara on her head she had no weapon... Weird

And Lilly's colour was turquoise she had in her hands a bow and slung over her back was a quiver of arrows. Her long blond hair was in waves tumbling down her back.

"Welcome ninjas"


	6. shadows and specters

JAYDE POV

I don't have a weapon oh well I can't beat anyone to the punch literally

"Thank you sensei may we go" I asked to be quite honest I was quite bored sitting their

"Yes, I will call on you and the ninja when you are needed" the elderly man said

The others and I bowed in respect then we went back to the guys

I slid the door open and I swear the guys jaws dropped when we walked in

I stifled a laugh "I'll be back in a moment" I said grabbing my guitar from its stand

I walked to my room that I shared with the other girls. But it was occupied with shadow like creatures my eyes widened and I dropped my guitar oblivious to the sound of it slamming against the hard wood floor. I turned as fast as I could and tried to open the door but it was locked"

"Damn" I muttered under my breath I faced the shadows once more. There was banging on the door behind me

"Jayde can you open the door please .. Need to put my stuff in here" said a young voice

"M.. max go get help" I stuttered to the girl on the other side of the door I heard her bag drop then her footsteps run down the corridor

The shadows advanced to me as I looked for a weapon

"HELP" I screamed

" oh isn't that sweet the little princess thinks her prince will save her " said a women's voice

The shadows parted showing a girl in a deep red jump suite her long black hair falling over her shoulders

The banging on the door started again

"JAYDE "I heard a masculine voice call

"Uh uh uh "the lady said holding a ball of shadows in her hand " tell them I'm here and you'll never see your friends again"

I gulped "I'm fine just dropped my guitar on myself I'll be out in a moment" I called in the calmest voice I could muster

"Okay well I see you soon"

"K"

"Good girl" she said her voice dripping with acid

My eyes darted to the left where I saw my guitar lying on the ground

As fast as I could I reached for it and swung at the lady. My guitar landed right on target knocking her across the room beside the window. She fell limp and she looked at me with pure hatred as the shadows vanished "you'll get it from Desdemona" the girl said before vanishing along with the spectres

I collapsed on the ground and let blackness consume me

Duh... Duh... duh what's going to happen next and who is Desdemona and what does her want

Don't forget to check out merry freaking Christmas and a ninjago new year bye BlackWolfRises and me

Remember to review my darlings :3


	7. musical feelings

STILL JAYDE POV (most of the story will be in her POV)

I woke outside on the main deck but everything was grey and it didn't feel right

"KAI …. NYA ANYONE" I shouted walking into the bounty

I heard a sound from the living room I jogged towards it happily and throw the door open

I smiled as I saw a familiar face "kai whose that" I asked seeing a girl standing next to him

"You're so beautiful" he said to the girl like I wasn't there

I walked up to them "hello, pop star talking to you"

Kai leant down to the girl and kissed her

I swear I heard my heart break "kai…." Tears tumbling down my face

"But what about that other girl" the evil witch said

"Jayde …. She so desperate she wrote a song about me... Your much better" he turned and hugged her she was facing me. She smirked

_Your little pretty boy can't hear you _said a voice in my head

"Who are you and what having you done to kai?" I screamed

_I am someone that you will get to know very soon …. I haven't done anything to you boyfriend_

_But he is rather cute I think I'll stick around for a while_

"No … no" I screamed "let him go you witch" I ran up and pulled my fist back but it went through her like smoke

_Oh little girl want to fight let's make it even then_

She stepped away from kai and snapped his neck

"KAI" I knelt down beside him "KAI "

_I'll let you go now see you soon_

I felt a rush of wind then the warmth of arms around me

"Jayde?" said a voice

I looked up "Kai" there were a mix of emotions going through me pain, relive, anger until I realise what it was

Love … I am in love with childhood friend and nothing will stop me from loving him

I realise that know

A deep purple low surrounded me and I felt like I do onstage preforming

Kai set me down and I floated up into the air listing to the music that played in my head

"Less than a day here and she already unlocked her true potential" Cole said from below me

I lowered back on the ground and struggled to stand upright I fell backwards into the arms of kai

"That was … fun" I laughed as kai put me up right "thanks"

"Hey kai she didn't faint" Zane said and the guys laughed except kai and Zane

"And …" I asked

"Well when kai unlocked …." Jay was interrupted by kai

"So what happened back there "he asked me

My eyes widened "uhh nothing I'll tell you later"

"You were mumbling words" lily said coming from behind Cole

I blushed "did any of you here what I was saying" please say no please say no please say no

"No" the guys chorused

Lilly smirked, max giggled but Ayesha was the only one to say anything "we have to talk later "she said

"Great …." I said

"Whose up for video games "Max said before taking off every one ran after her except for me and kai

"You sure you're okay "he asked

I nodded and smiled "absolutely tell the others I'll be in soon I want to catch some air outside" I said before walking off to collect my thoughts


	8. innterogation

AYESHA POV

"Do you think she's okay" I whispered to Lilly on we had gotten settled in the game room

"She'll be fine but we have to do some interrogating" she replied

"Yep she's lucky none of the guys heard "I agreed

Lilly looked as if she was going to say something when jay cried out

"Sooooo"

Max stood in victory her red hair bouncing "who said girls can't play video games"

I rolled my eyes she beats everyone at Fist to Face

Cole stood up "alright who wants dinner I'm cooking" as soon as this was out of his mouth all of the guys groaned

"What's wrong with you guys "Lilly said

"Cole CAN'T cook" Lloyd said

"It's not that bad "Cole defended himself

"Yes it is "they all shouted

"I can cook "said a small voice from behind me

I twisted around to see Jayde in the door way

"I'll help" Lilly and I said

Perfect time to question her

"Okay c'mon then "Jayde said turning down the hall towards the kitchen

Ahhhh the perks of getting her early you know where everything is

"Sooooo Jayde "I started as I pull out some plates

She looked at me with an unsure look on her face

"Yes "

"Tell us the truth, what happened "Lilly said pointing a wooden spoon at the singer

"Fine, I went into my room to put my guitar away and there where these shadow things when I tried to get away a girl came from behind them I think she was controlling them, and threatened me

That's when max came back with kai" she continued " she said that if I told them she would kill everyone so I lied to kai and she attacked me I swung at her with my guitar and she flew backwards when she got up she said something about a Desdemona person" she finished

"Okay what about when you were unconscious "Lilly said

"Yep we heard you mumbling a ninja's name "I stated as she glared at me

" okay so I thought I woke up on deck but it felt different and everything was a greyish colour so I walked into the bounty and saw kai with a girl and .."

"Hold up" Lilly interrupted "was it the same girl or Desdemona" she asked

"Neither have I thought "Jayde answered stirring some concoction she made in a pot

"Continue" I said

" right , I though kai was in trouble so I screamed out his name but he couldn't hear me only the girl could she told me he hated me and thought bad of me but when I went to them she snapped his neck then vanished , I woke up and here we are now" she said

"But then how did you unlock your true potential "I asked

She blushed "oh … I ... uh realised my feelings for kai "she said quietly

"HA KNEW IT "I shouted

Her eyes widened and shushed me

"Oh don't worry we won't tell him "Lilly said with a glint in her eye

I like this girl more and more

She said nothing about telling everyone else

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

**Okay so Ayesha and Lilac have a mischievous side. Will they tell this little secret or are a better question who will they tell.**

**Kai: Tell what**

**How did you get in here?**

**Cole: the door**

***face palm* I knew I should have locked that**

**Jay: Review **

**Hey that's my line**

**Zane: bookworm108 does not own anything except Jayde and the plot everything credited to their rightful owners**

**Grrr that's it *chases around room***


End file.
